beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Eagle 145HF
Storm Eagle 145HF '''is an Balance-type Beyblade that was only released in Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo. Face Bolt: Eagle/Aquila The Face on this Beyblade depicts '''Aquila, Latin for "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations. In mythology, Aquila is seen to represent an eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. The Bey's motif is a black print on a red face bolt. Energy Ring: Eagle/Aquila *'Weight '''3 grams Aqulia was first released in a translucent purple color. Each side of this Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It can be seen to fit up with the Earth Wheel perfectly. In this version it is a transulcent green color. It appears to have lots of stamina since the wings are light and fit great in wheels like earth. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 4' Fusion Wheel: Storm *'Weight:' 30.4 grams The Storm Fusion Wheel features three wing-like protrusions on the wheel (almost like the Earth or Galaxy Fusion Wheel), with bumps on the edge to give Smash Attack. However, it is out classed by the likes of Lightning, Vulcan and even Ray in terms of Smash Attack. In a way, its upgraded version is Spiral. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 145 is the fourth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina 145 Tracktypes are not to be used against Attack types. The other three are the 160 Spin Track (Guardian Revizer), the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which aretaller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo; MF Pegasis 145RF. Performance Tip: Hole Flat HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligible tip. However, an MF will be much better for stamina, slightly better for attack. hole flat along with semi flat are good tips for destabalizers. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Trivia *The name Storm Eagle is also the name of a boss in Megaman Maverick Hunter X as well the game Megaman X. *This Bey has some pieces in common with Earth Eagle 145WD: it's Fusion Wheel, Energy Ring, and Spin Track. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades